La historia de Nueva York
by xDarkonx
Summary: Historia basada en el mundo de Highschool DxD, será una precuela un año antes a los eventos acontecidos en la historia principal. Poseerá una historia adulta y madura, centrándose en diversas historias, teniendo multilinealidad, además, se usan contextos de muchos otros libros, como los Dioses del Caos de Warhammer, el evento del Nervgear de Sao, entre muchas otras historias.


**Preludio**

Suelo color ónice. Plumas como el grafito, repartidas sobre el adoquinado, como si de las lágrimas del otoño se tratasen. Su vestido negro convertido en una prenda andrajosa, haciendo cada una de sus marcas parecerse a su dolor real, como si las rasgaduras de la tela fuesen el reflejo de las arpaduras de su corazón. Sus rodillas besan el suelo polvoriento, el cual escala y ensucia todo su cuerpo, como una pintura que intentara ocultar su corazón.

Tres personas la rodean, se ríen, ella escucha sus palabras y sus risas como si estuviera al fondo de un pozo rodeada de agua, siendo estas voces inalcanzables, distantes y casi irreales. Vio venir un rayo de agua, el cual la golpeó en su estómago como si se tratase de un martillo, lanzándola varios metros más allá. El impacto fue tal, que de sus fauces emanó un espeso líquido carmín, el cual coloreó el pavimento y sus delicados labios. Como si remeciera sus huesos, recordó lo que la había llevado a ese lugar.

Todos los caídos nacían con la magia pegada a sus manos como si se tratara de su propia piel, todos menos ella. Su magia era tan débil como la de un niño pequeño, hasta los conjuros más fáciles era un infierno para ella. Ella nunca podría ser como el resto. Aquellos que no eran capaces de manejar la magia eran alejados, repudiados, dejados en lo más bajo de la sociedad de los ángeles caídos, carne de cañón.

Ella sabía eso desde niña, desde que su familia la odiaba, la ignoraba. Se suponía que los ángeles caídos debían marcar la diferencia, de cerrar la gran brecha con el resto de las razas, y que los hijos de los hijos de los primeros serían cada vez más fuertes. Pero ella no era así. Ahora ella se encontraba allí, tirada, magullada, maltratada. Había tratado de escapar, alejarse de la ciudad que intentaba marcar su destino lleno de dolor sobre su cabeza, pero había fallado.

Cuando había logrado ocultarse de los guardias y escabullirse hasta el bosque negro, se había encontrado con tres de sus compañeros, dos hombres y una mujer. No sabía sus nombres pero sí recordaba sus caras, unas caras llenas de odio, unas caras llenas de burla.

Primero le habían lanzado un conjuro de cadenas, las cuales se encerraron como serpientes de color plateado en sus brazos y cuerpo. Luego habían llenado de cortes su cuerpo, usando unas dagas muy afiladas, tan afiladas que parecían cortar su alma en pedazos. La habían tirado al piso, la empezaron a pisotear una, y otra, y otra vez. Luego habían comenzado a usar magia para golpearla, y ahora estaba allí, escupiendo sangre por la boca, esperando una muerte inevitable.

Hace tiempo que ella había dejado de esperar cualquier ayuda o piedad por parte del resto. Ella no sabía que sentir, si tenía que sentirse enojada por lo que ellos le hacían, si ella tenía que sentirse culpable por no saber manejar la magia, si ella tenía que sentirse triste porque ahora iba a morir. Ella no sabía nada.

No sintió nada cuando una sombra negra calló sobre uno de sus agresores, viendo como reventaba su cabeza contra el piso, llenándolo de sangre, a la vez que los otros dos lo miraban asustados. No sintió nada cuando vio a aquél hombre sacarle el corazón con la mano a otro de ellos, para finalmente ocupar el cuerpo de este último, y lo lanzara contra la mujer que quedaba viva, botándola al piso. La mujer lo miraba aterrada, y probablemente cualquiera lo habría hecho, pues su apariencia y su presencia eran como las de un ángel vengador. Poseía cinco pares de alas de color negro, como las sombras, que se extendían y movían como si quisieran dominarlo todo con su oscuridad.

Llevaba una capucha ploma que cubría su cuerpo, la cual era ahora de color rojo manchada por la sangre. Finalmente tenía unos ojos amarillos, tan penetrantes que uno se sentía como si estuviera mirando a un Dios. El hombre alado dio unos pasos silenciosos, y acercándose a la mujer hizo un solo movimiento de mano, y como si se tratase de un cuchillo, cortó las venas del cuello, haciendo rugir un río de sangre, mientras ella se revolvía en el piso, como un pez fuera del agua buscando aire antes de morir. Luego de eso, el hombre se acercó a la mujer de negro y le dijo;

 **-Solo los fuertes viven, los débiles mueren. Puedes elegir seguir siendo débil, o venir conmigo y hacerte fuerte. Tú decides. –**

Dijo el hombre, mirándola con sus ojos amarillos. La mujer se sentó, arrastrándose sobre la tierra, dejando a la débil mujer que era antes en ese lugar, dejándola morir para siempre allí, a su propia suerte, mientras una nueva sí se levantaba, llena de heridas, y se preparaba para iniciar el nuevo camino de dolor con su salvador.


End file.
